


Gorilla

by Wrathfulsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathfulsmut/pseuds/Wrathfulsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go out for a night of fun and it indeed was a night of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorilla

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr // Wrathfulsmut

The bass was bumping, or was that the alcohol? Regardless this night was going to be an amazing one. Harry was pressed up behind Louis, 10th glass of scotch being downed as he ground his crotch into Louis’ backside. Louis was on his 12th vodka cranberry and all consequence were thrown out six drinks ago.  
  
Louis turned around and hooked his arm that wasn’t grasping his drink, around Harry’s neck, hips bucking in time with the beat.  
Both men were sweaty, the smell of smoke and alcohol surrounding them. Louis was beyond buzzed and was higher than he had ever been. Having done three lines in the bathroom earlier.  
  
“Doing okay?” Harry chuckled, when Louis tripped forward a bit, his drink spilling over and drenching his hand.  
  
“Who? Me?” He giggled, teeth on full display and eyes squinting.  
  
“Yes, you.”  
  
“I’m perfect!” He answered, annunciating the last syllable.  
  
“Then why don’t we take this back to mine?”  
  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to get me to bed.”  
  
“What gave it away?” Harry laughed again.  
  
“Everything.” Louis whispered, before bursting out into a fit of laughter. “Now. Let me finish this drink, then you take me back to your place and fuck me harder than you ever have before.”  
  
“How could I say no to that?”  
  
“You can’t. Now let’s go!” Louis cheered before downing the remains of his drink.

***

Harry pushed Louis down onto his bed, ripping his shirt off his body and yanking off his pants. “Strip Louis. Or I’ll do this without you.” Harry growled.  
Louis nodded and removed his clothes, crawling back to the top of the bed and positioning himself the way he knows Harry loves. Propped up on his elbows, legs spread wide.  
He looked over to where Harry was looking at him, his stare on almost evil.  
  
“Let me hear you, Louis. Tell me what you want.”  
  
“I want it all Harry.” Louis practically begged.  
  
“Say it again. In detail.” Harry commanded, crawling over Louis’ body, leaving bruising kisses on his sweet, tan skin.  
  
“I, ugh, I want you cock, Harry. I want to ride you. I want you to fuck me so hard. Make me scream and beg. Want to feel you in me, want you so bad, baby.”  
  
“Mm.” Harry hummed happily. “Feel that?” Harry questioned, bucking his hips into Louis. “Feel what you’re doing to me? You always get me so worked up, Louis. Such a beautiful body. So lovely, so petite. Love the way you feel. The way you smell. And I love,” He paused, kissing Louis’ neck, then nipping his earlobe and coming close to Louis’ face, leaning in until their noses were touching, “I absolutely love the sounds you make.” He whispered before biting Louis’ lip and tugging forward. 

“Please Harry, fuck me.” Louis begged, blunt nails scratching down Harry’s back.  
  
“You sure? You’re not still sore from this morning?” Harry taunted, playing with the butt plug that was nestled tightly into Louis’ hole. “Cause what I got for you, I promise it’s a killer.” Harry chuckled.  
  
Louis would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t so horny. He wasn’t sure if it was from the vodka, the cocaine, or from Harry. Or maybe it was all three, but he did know if he didn’t get Harry’s dick in as of five minutes ago, he will go crazy.

“Just get on with it, please.” Louis moaned, hands gripping Harrys hair.  
  
“If you insist.” Harry pulled out the butt plug and impaled Louis’ tight little body. Sending waves of pleasure to both men.  
  
“Ugh, fuck yeah, Harry. Give it to me so good. Fuck me harder, daddy. I’m all yours. Fuck.” Louis screamed in pure ecstasy.  
  
“Such a filthy little mouth, baby.” Harry smirked, leaning down to kiss Louis. Thrust becoming deeper and faster.  
  
Both remained quiet, aside from a few moans and grunts. The only audiable sounds coming from the room were the rough thuds of the headboard and Louis’ occasional screams of pleasure when Harry jabbed his prostate dead on.  
  
“Fuck Harry, right there! Fuck me right there. So good at this. God.” Louis moaned out.  
  
“Yeah? Like that Louis? Why don’t we flip over, show me how much you love my cock, ride me baby.” Harry huffed out, flipping the two over in one blink.  
  
Louis situated and started bouncing up and down, hands fisted on Harry’s chest, screaming out, "Give it to me baby. Ugh, yeah. Give it to me. Oh, motherfucker!" He yelled out, as he came. He rode out his orgasm, cum painting his and Harry’s chest.  
  
“Oh, look what you've done, baby. Made such mess. And you didn’t even ask permission.” Harry growled, flipping them over again. He grabbed Louis’ left leg and lifted it up to get a better angle and pounded into his sensitive body.  
  
“Won’t be able to walk once I’m done, baby.” Harry moaned, thrusting in hard and fast.  
  
Louis laid there, little moans escaping his mouth. “Harry.” He whispered.  
  
“I bet you've never felt so good.” Harry chuckled as he saw Louis’ cock fattening up again.  
  
Louis screamed when he felt Harry jab his prostate, chocking out a moan that had Harry cumming. “Ugh, that’s right baby, squeeze my cock. Feel so good.” He moaned out as he finished filling Louis up.  
  
Once he was done he pulled out and situated himself in front of Louis’ hole, lapping at his cum.  
  
“Harry, please stop. Hurts.”  
  
“You love it baby.” Harry retorted going back to his torcher. “Look at you, your trembling with pleasure.”  
  
Louis moaned, knowing Harry was right. He loved the pain. Got off on it, even.  
  
“Cum for me, Louis. One more time. C’mon.” Harry taunted, tongue probing Louis’ hole.  
  
Louis whimpered and released his sperm again, letting out a painful scream as it spurted out onto him.  
  
“Good job baby.” Harry praised. Licking up Louis’ cum. He kissed his way up to Louis’ mouth, shoving his tongue into it, forcing Louis to taste himself. “Always so good for me.”  
  
“Yeah.” Louis agreed.  
  
“Let’s get you cleaned up, c’mon, up you go.” Harry said, lifting Louis to his feet so they could take a quick shower.  
  
Once clean and thoroughly fuck out, Louis curled into Harry’s side and fell asleep to the sound of Harry’s complements.  
  
  
And yeah, tonight was a very amazing night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of this, thank you! I hoped you liked it and plese feel free to leave me a comment, rather it be praise, critisum or simply a hello. I love to hear what you guys have to say and I love to interact with you! Anyways, if you enjoyed there is a heart button that would love to pressed and if you would like to keep this in your reach then bookmark it. (:
> 
> Well, now I've wasted another few minuets of your lives. Love you all. xx


End file.
